


Show me your true face

by thelovearesick



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Silence Kink, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Jason tenía años sin sentir el roce humano. Aunque torpe y temblorosa, aquella interacción de las manos contrarias era verdaderamente suave ante él, quien no pudo evitar cerrar por un momento los ojos, dejando que su mejilla cayera sobre una de las palmas contrarias.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Jason Voorhees, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Jason Voorhees, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. House

La casa era extrañamente... _acogedora_. Para Jason aquello resultaba extraño, además del hecho de haber decidido seguir a esa extraña familia por el bosque. 

Hubiera sido muy fácil acabar con todo. Al notar como la cierra eléctrica caía de las manos de aquel hombre, Jason solamente tenía que hacer un movimiento y la pelea hubiera finalizado. Pero el instinto de Jason le indicó que ese hombre era algo...diferente. 

Reconocía el temor en sus ojos, ese temor que había experimentado en sus recuerdos más lejanos. Los movimientos del hombre con la máscara de carne eran ágiles y precisos, como si la sierra eléctrica fuera una extensión de su propia cuerpo. Además del hecho de haber podido detener la mano de Jason con un solo movimiento, la voz del hombre era casi un gruñido gutural, siendo algo que en definitiva Jason reconocía. 

Era común para él el ser completamente silente. Muchas personas lo habían dañado a lo largo de su vida, haciendo una promesa de no volver a demostrar dolor alguno ante nadie, por más daños que las personas le hicieran a su cuerpo. 

Había logrado hacerse fuerte, había logrado sobrevivir y tener una motivación para seguir existiendo, pero aquella familiaridad que recibía de aquellas extrañas personas era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar. 

Al entrar a la casa al final del camino, las cosas parecían extrañamente tranquilas. Los restos humanos aparecían aquí y allá, adornando la casa de una manera peculiar que a Jason no parecía molestarle. 

Los dos hombres que los guiaron parecían ruidosos y un tanto molestos, pero la atención de Jason no podía parar de observar los movimientos lentos y torpes que el hombre de la sierra parecía tener. Había pasado, de un momento a otro, a tener aura de timidez que se anteponía al aire amenazador que presentó minutos antes.

Un recuerdo se coló por su mente. El campamento de verano, las clases particulares en casa, al lado de su madre. El olor a tarta de manzana. La sensación de calidez al sentir el fuego en la chimenea. El bienestar, el amor y el dolor, todo eso se mezclaba en el momento exacto en que dió su último suspiro en aquel fatídico día, en donde no recibió más que gritos y comentarios hirientes de aquellas personas que habían prometido cuidarle. 

Jason tenía tanta ira en su interior, aunque bien sabía que era algo más inclinado en el dolor que sufrió su madre con su muerte que al simple hecho de morir en aquel momento. Únicamente su madre le recordaba todas aquellas cosas cálidas y maravillosas, por lo que reconocía aquel gesto asustado y aquella sensación de incomodidad que rodeaba a aquel extraño hombre, reconociendo el dolor que podría estar sintiendo bajo su piel. 

Un comentario al aire pareció disgustar al hombre en cuestión. Jason no prestaba especial atención a lo que decían aquellos hombres ruidosos, más la reacción instintiva de escapar fue algo que Jason reconocía como un gesto de defensa, optando por seguir los pasos del hombre al poco tiempo.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que lo motivaba, pero entrar a aquella habitación oscura seguía pareciendo familiar, encontrando al hombre recostado sobre su cama, acurrucado del lado de la pared, pareciendo mucho más pequeño e indefenso a la figura que lo había atacado en el bosque. 

El hombre se sobresaltó al verlo, buscando a tientas su mano para colocar la máscara de piel humana sobre su rostro. Jason lo entendió todo. La deformidad había marcado su vida, al igual que a él lo habían marcado y señalado cuando era niño. Un sentimiento extraño se generó en Jason, quien sin pensarlo mucho cerró la puerta, manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre mientras retiraba lentamente la máscara de su rostro. 

La luz de la luna que se filtraba en la ventana lograba resaltar ligeramente las facciones de Jason: deformidad y nada más. El rostro de la muerte se hacía presente en su semblante, avanzando un par de pasos hasta sentarse al lado de aquel hombre, quien parecía impresionado y por demás curioso ante aquel extraño acto. 

La mirada del hombre parecía sorprendida, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la curiosidad casi infantil se hizo presente en su semblante. Jason apenas podía notar sus ojos: grandes, claros, de un azul bastante vivo. Al sentarse en la cama y posicionarse al lado de Jason, una de sus se elevó con lentitud, acercando sus dedos hasta rozar por las marcas y formas más sobresalientes del semblante de Jason, quién sorpresivamente permitió que el desconocido tocara y explorara cuanto quisiera sobre la carne dura de sus facciones. 

Aquel contacto era... _cálido_. Era el mismo sentimiento que experimentó al entrar a la casa y sentir el ambiente de familiaridad entre todos los miembros de aquel lugar. La mano que empezó a vagar tímidamente encontró su camino con más seguridad, elevando ahora ambas manos, sintiendo el roce de los callosos dedos rozar por su barbilla, sus mejillas, sus labios secos y su semblante tosco. 

Jason tenía _años_ sin sentir el roce humano. Aunque torpe y temblorosa, aquella interacción de las manos contrarias era verdaderamente suave ante él, quien no pudo evitar cerrar por un momento los ojos, dejando que su mejilla cayera sobre una de las palmas contrarias. 

Únicamente el sentir su rostro abandonado lo devolvió a la realidad, abriendo los ojos al notar que el hombre empezó a retirar con lentitud su propia máscara, mostrando ante Jason un rostro carcomido, con la carne enrojecida y marcada, un rostro verdaderamente humano a su parecer. 

Jason imitó el acto contrario, animandose más por sus impulsos al rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquellas marcas más notorias, notando como la figura robusta se sobresaltaba, pero intentaba relajarse ante el roce suave, gentil y extrañamente agradable que Jason empezaba a realizar, incitando al otro hombre a volver a acariciar su rostro y dejarse llevar por su curiosidad, sintiendo ambos por primera vez que sus apariencias en verdad no importaban. 

La impulsividad siempre era una constante en sus acciones. Suponía que eso fue lo que lo orilló a ejercer peso sobre el cuerpo contrario, posicionarse sobre él y decidir no solo explorar con sus manos, sino animarse además a usar lo que quedaba de sus labios para probar, saborear y recorrer los labios roídos y destrozados, sintiendo como el jadeo del hombre debajo de él se elevaba con sorpresa y cierto temor, llevando ambas manos a los gruesos hombros de Jason. 

Suponía que era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba. Para Jason la experiencia no era tan nueva, pero se sentía completamente diferente al tomar el control, dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida al animarse a abrir los labios contrarios, colando su lengua y explorando con soltura mientras una de sus manos recorría la cadera contraria con gentileza, una gentileza que quizá el mundo jamás le demostró. 

Pese a toda la ola de sensaciones y emociones, Jason paró. Elevó su cabeza y observó, con toda la paciencia del mundo, esperando algún indicador que le dijera que se detuviera o siguiera, no queriendo sumar una experiencia desagradable más a aquel ya muy afectado individuo, quien yacía hecho un desastre debajo de su cuerpo.

El hombre jadeaba, se retorcía con ligereza y suspiraba, moviendo ligeramente su lengua mientras sus piernas se abrían, inconscientes, alrededor de las caderas de Jason. Sus manos se apoyaban a tientas sobre su espalda, intentando inclinar más el cuerpo contrario sobre el suyo. 

La erección del hombre se sintió por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, a lo que Jason atinó a asentir con lentitud, volviendo a su tarea de explorar con sus manos, de besar aquellos labios, de atreverse a volver a buscar el contacto de sus lenguas nuevamente. 

Las manos de Jason buscaron a tientas el cierre del pantalón, retirandolo hasta las rodillas mientras el hombre parecía tener la urgencia de retirar la camisa contraria, quedando sorprendido al notar la gran cantidad de marcas y cicatrices que el torso desnudo de Jason mostraba ante sus ojos. 

Su fijación por la carne era notoria. Sus grandes manos parecían querer recorrerlo todo, explorando, palpando e incluso animandose a besar aquellas zonas que lucían mucho más afectadas, mientras que Jason continuaba su tarea de bajar la ropa interior y liberar el miembro erecto contrario, empezando a ejercer un ligero vaivén que terminó por provocar muchos más jadeos y gemidos en el hombre. 

Jason jamás se había considerado una personal con apetito sexual, pero aquella experiencia era nueva en todos los sentidos, por lo que sentir el ligero roce de las manos contrarias sobre su miembro erecto parecía ser lo correcto, dándole total libertada de remover sus ropas hasta liberarlo también, sorprendiendose a sí mismo al tener que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no soltar un gutural gemido al aire. 

Ambos empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente, a explorarse sin tapujos, no teniendo nada más que perder al verse afectada su propia humanidad ante la aversión que el resto tendría sobre sus cuerpos destruidos. La mano del hombre iba herratica, inexperta y desesperada, pero Jason sabía como guiarle ligeramente, intentando crear un ritmo mucho más lento y gentil sobre el miembro contrario, elevando sus caderas y sintiendo el el redondeado trasero chocar contra su propia erección. 

Jason esperó, mirando atentamente los movimientos contrarios. El hombre parecía aturdido, desesperado, por lo que los movimientos de su cadera fueron el indicador perfecto que llevó a Jason a tomar su miembro, procurando ser cuidadoso al meter la punta de su erección. 

La gentileza nunca fue lo suyo, pero ahora era gratificante. La respiración del hombre lograba elevar ligeramente su torso corpulento, elevando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Jason hacía lo mejor posible por hacer la experiencia placentera para ambos. 

Sentir el interior el otro hombre era una experiencia _indescriptible_. El calor, la fricción y la sensación de sentirse aprisionado provocó que un gruñido saliera de sus labios. Su voto de silencio había quedado roto, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. 

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Los gemidos del otro hombre se elevaban más y más, mientras el sonido de la cama al chocar con la pared se hacía cada vez más evidente. 

¿Acaso alguien escucharía fuera de la habitación? Aquello realmente no importaba. Él le haría frente a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerles frente, por más extraña e inusual que pareciera aquella aseveración. 

Jason se sentía tan cerca, que únicamente necesitó una embestida particularmente fuerte para sentir su orgasmo. Su compañero hacía tiempo que se había venido sobre su abdomen, pero aquello lo atribuía más que nada a su inexperiencia en el área. 

Cuando el orgasmo bajó, Los ojos verdosos parecían no querer perder de vista la manera en la cual el hombre parecía contraerse de placer, admirando cada rasgo, cada marca, cada rastro de su humanidad. La suavidad de su cuerpo era un reflejo de su verdadera naturaleza, sin poder evitar dar una última caricia antes de abandonar el cuerpo con lentitud, empezando a acomodar sus pantalones y camisa mientras el hombre buscaba su mascara, dándole mayor relevancia a ocultar su rostro que el resto de su cuerpo.

Intentaron limpiar lo mejor posible el rastro de evidencia antes de bajar nuevamente. El olor a carne frita en el aire les hizo notar que la cena estaba servida, por lo que Jason observó la escena ante sus ojos, notando como la incomodidad parecía quedar de lado en el cuerpo del hombre de la máscara, dando paso a una actitud mucho más relajada, acomodándose en la mesa cerca de la única figura femenina que se encontraba presente. 

“Oye nuevo chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?“ preguntó uno de los hombres ruidosos de antes. 

Jason no volvería a romper su voto de silencio, por lo que intentó hacer memoria de las lecciones de su madre al tomar un poco de sangre entre sus dedos, empezando a escribir sobre la pared mientras los hombres reían y se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos. La mirada atenta el hombre de la mascara parecía darle la bienvenida. 

Quizá podría acostumbrarse a esto. 


	2. Hen

_Thomas Hewitt_.

Ese era el nombre del hombre de la sierra eléctrica. Su tío y su primo solían llamarlo _Tommy_. Tommy, baja los cuerpos al sótano. Tommy, ayúdanos a mover este mueble. Tommy estoy, Tommy aquello…

Jason podría entender ligeramente la dinámica familiar.

Tommy solía obedecer ciegamente todas las indicaciones que le daban. Era torpe, pero preciso en los momentos más indicados. Era bastante hábil con la sierra eléctrica, teniendo un dominio que debó ocasionarse por los años de práctica en el matadero.

La pequeña granja de la familia estaba prevista de solo un puñado de animales como algunas cuantas gallinas, una vaca y un par de cerdos.

Jason no era particularmente aficionado al cuidado animal, pero Tommy parecía bastante contento al momento en que lo guiaba a la zona del gallinero, prestándole más atención a una gallina en especial por sobre el resto.

Esta gallina era grande, blanca y esponjosa. Su plumaje estaba completamente y la cresta sobre su cabeza era de un rojo vibrante, notándose el cuidado y esmero que había puesto Tommy por mantenerla lo mejor alimentada posible.

Tommy se había puesto contento al apenas ver a la gallina acercarse a ellos. Había incentivado a que Jason se inclinara para darle un poco de maíz, mientras Tommy se encargaba de alimentar y cambiar el agua al resto de los animales.

Era muy curiosa la forma en la cual parecía tener mucha más simpatía por su granero que por sus víctimas en el sótano de la casa, pero Jason no podía juzgar aquel acto.

Jason mostraba la misma “piedad” frente a sus víctimas, aunque él no había encontrado algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear un vínculo con el mundo real.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba ahora, siendo testigo de cómo un hombre corpulento parecía sonreírle al notar sus interacciones con los animales, acercándose lo suficiente como para acariciar ligeramente su mano, haciendo que Jason ofreciera la comida directamente de su mano.

La gallina pareció relajarse con la presencia de Tommy cerca, por lo que acercó su pico con lentitud y suavidad, empezando a tomar algunos cuantos trozos de maíz, mientras que Tommy acariciaba suavemente las plumas alrededor de sus alas.

Jason se quedó quieto, esperando a que la gallina continuara comiendo de su mano. No entendía del todo la naturaleza de aquella acción, pero el notar el entusiasmo de Tommy parecía ser una razón válida para seguir

Al alejarse la gallina, Jason dejó caer los trozos del maíz al suelo, notando como el resto de las gallinas parecían acercarse con curiosidad, como si esperaran su turno para comer.

Tommy tomó a la gallina cuidada entre sus manos, empezando a acariciarla con gentileza, acariciándola un par de veces antes de depositarla sobre las manos de Jason, en un total gesto de confianza.

Aquella gallina parecía ser el motivo de su alegría, por lo que Jason la acarició con lentitud, procurando que el peso de sus manos no fuera demasiado asfixiante para el animal en cuestión.

Un sonido de alegría salió de los labios de Tommy, seguido de un ligero y suave roce sobre su hombro.

Tommy era tímido, aquello era sin duda una característica natural de su persona. Jason tomó una de sus manos, procurando dejar la gallina en el suelo antes de continuar con sus movimientos.

La mano de Tommy siempre estaba cálida, agradeciendo que la intimidad del granero permitiera que ambos pudieran entrelazar los dedos.

Quizá la ganadería podría formar parte de su vínculo con el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muero de ternura con estos dos


	3. Eyes

Tommy era particularmente bueno con la  boca . 

Jason sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era extraño tener sensaciones tan humanas, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando más y más. La lengua de Tommy era cálida, moviéndose con impulsividad e impaciencia. 

A veces sentía los dientes de Tommy rodear la carne de la cabeza de su miembro erecto, pero la sensación de dolor y placer era una combinación explosiva que a Jason parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. 

Pese a que ninguno de los dos hablaba, la comunicación no verbal era pieza clave para su mutuo entendimiento. El cuerpo de Jason era sobrenaturalmente grande, pero eso a Tommy parecía no incomodarle, siendo capaz de soportar no únicamente su peso, sino el grosor de su erección asentarse en su cuerpo, disfrutando con extrañeza el darle sexo oral en muchas ocasiones. 

Para Jason, las cosas carnales jamás habían tenido relevancia hasta ahora. Había aprendido a tocar, explorar y complacer a su nuevo compañero, procurando que la experiencia fuera igual de placentera para él como lo era para si mismo. 

La delicadeza jamás fue su puerta, pero el sentimiento de protección se activaba al apenas entrar en contacto con Tommy, interviniendo en más de una ocasión al notar como sus hermanos o parientes se sobrepasaban con sus comentarios o acciones hacia Tommy. 

Y es que Tommy era increíblemente vulnerable, pese a su fuerza y apariencia intimidante. Solo hacia falta un ligero comentario sobre su apariencia para hacerle sentir inseguro, intentando ocultarse y encogerse en su lugar, como si por arte de magia pudiera desaparecer a la vista de todos. 

Jason hubiera deseado matar y degollar al instante, pero la familia de Tommy parecía tener un peso significativo en su vida. Suponía que los golpes, empujones o la simple intimidación con su altura bastarían y, para sorpresa de todos, Tommy aprendió a tomar cierto valor al estar al lado de Jason, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en enseñarle todos los elementos importantes de la granja.

Lo había visto coser en carne humana. Era hábil con la aguja y la máquina de coser, por lo que Jason podría pasar horas enteras en verlo interactuar con los cadáveres y restos humanos a su disposición. Tommy era feroz y violento, pero su precisión en los detalles daba un toque artístico en cada una de sus creaciones, sin poder evitar sentirse maravillado al poder formar parte de aquella rutina de vida. 

Aunque Jason era feliz con sólo verlo, agradecía que la curiosidad y atención de Tommy recorrieran muchas más áreas que solo esas, siendo bastante enérgico y atento en las cuestiones sexuales, encontrando siempre el momento perfecto para encerrarse en su cuarto con Jason, intentando repetir lo que en tantas ocasiones ya se había hecho.

Pese a haber bastantes habitaciones en esa enorme casa, Jason siempre pasaba la noche en el cuarto de Tommy. No tenía necesidad de dormir, por lo que explotar todas las posibilidades de explorar la piel contraria se había vuelto una constante en cada una de sus noches, admirando en muchas ocasiones la capacidad que tenía Tommy de poder seguirle la corriente.

El aura sobrenatural de sus facciones jamás lo asustó, y pese a estar apenado por su apariencia, Tommy dejaba que Jason viera por completo su rostro descubierto, sintiendo las atenciones contrarias que siempre buscaban besar, lamer y acariciar con gentileza las marcas más notorias de su piel. 

Bajar la guarida de Tommy hacia que su propia guardia se bajara. Se sorprendía de notar que su cuerpo reaccionara tan bien a las atenciones contrarias, encontrando un gusto en permitir que Tommy explorara cuanto quisiera, concentrándose primero en darle oral pero luego continuar con la penetración.

Tommy era inexperto, pero aprendía con bastante rapidez. Lamía y marcaba un rastro por entre las marcadas venas, procurando hacer contacto visual a medida que engullia, succionaba y acariciaba, provocando que la respiración de Jason se acelerada, pasando la mano por sobre los negros mechones de cabello. 

Jason se quitaba la máscara al apenas entrar en la habitación. No había una pizca de pudor en él, quedando en muchas ocasiones completamente desnudo frente a la mirada atónita de su compañero. 

Tommy era pudoroso, sintiendo vergüenza de las marcas de su rostro, de su falta de nariz y del sobrepeso de su cuerpo, aunque Jason encontraba fascinante la suavidad que podría desprender el atractivo natural de su humanidad. 

Un tirón en el cabello era un indicador de que Jason estaba a punto de llegar. Quizá su silencio era una limitante, pero aquel hecho parecía ser una característica que incentivaba a Tommy a querer escuchar aunque fuera un jadeo, una respiración entrecortada o algún otro indicador que le demostrara el placer que estaba experimentando. 

Tommy aceleró sus movimientos, empezando a meter y sacar en movimientos constantes el miembro entre sus labios. 

Jason sentía como sus caderas se movían de manera involuntaria, intentando contener el deseo de adentrar el miembro con brusquedad, ya que anteponia por sobre todas las cosas la seguridad de Tommy.

Los ojos de Jason se cerraron. Tommy lo cubrió todo con sus labios, engullendo como en cada una de las ocasiones anteriores, como si de un verdadero manjar se tratase. 

A pesar de la lascividad el acto, el rostro de Tommy reflejaba un ligero gesto de alegría, relamiendo sus labios como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. 

Besar los labios de Tommy después del sexo oral se estaba convirtiendo en algo común. No había ninguna interacción verbal, pero sus ojos parecían querer decirle todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que me quiten el Internet


	4. Two

No había nada que ocultar detrás de aquella puerta. 

Ante sus ojos estaban ambos: Bubba Sawyer y Thomas Hewitt. Bubba y Tommy eran tan diferentes en personalidades: mientras que Bubba era tímido y retraído, Tommy parecía tener un carácter mucho más fuerte, mostrando una actitud más agresiva a diferencia de Bubba, quien parecía no poder contener su emoción al momento de descubrir cosas nuevas. 

Los labios de Bubba eran suaves y cálidos, mientras los de Tommy parecían querer devorar los gastados labios de Jason, sintiendo como su mano empezaba a masturbarle a un ritmo acelerado y apresurado. 

Los ojos verdes de Jason se entre cerraban con lentitud. La estimulación provocaba que su cuerpo se relajara, presionando su mano por sobre la cabeza de Bubba y la cadera de Tommy, incentivando a que ambos hicieran y deshicieran a su antojo, sin importar que el sonido de sus gruñidos y gemidos se elevarán por toda la habitación. 

La erección de Jason sobresalía por entre los gruesos dedos. Levantaba su máscara lo suficiente para recibir los labios de Tommy, quien parecía ansioso por meter y explorar la boca contraria, atreviendose a soltar una ligera mordida sobre los dañados labios de Jason. 

Tommy parecía disfrutar de la sangre, mientras que Bubba empezaba a lamer y succionar por sobre el amplio y musculoso cuello de su invitado. Jason se sentía aturdido. Tenía años sin sentirse así de estimulado, por lo que sus manos se aventuraron a presionar el trasero de ambos hombres, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambos se sobresaltaba con la repentina acción del invitado.

Jason no conocía ya la comunicación verbal, pero su cuerpo y movimientos sirvieron de guía para acomodar a ambos hombres, colocándolos sobre la cama a manera de que sus traseros quedaran expuestos al aire.

Meter simultáneamente dos dedos en cada uno fue sorpresivo para ambos, más el ritmo de Jason empezó a marcarse, intentando prepararlos lo mejor posible para lo que ocurriría a continuación. 

El interior de ambos hombres era apretado y cálido. Los gemidos de ambos eran casi tan diferentes como su manera de reaccionar, pero el placer y la sensación de calor y fricción era similar ante Jason, quién sentía su miembro palpitar ante la anticipación de verse envuelto en el calor tan característico. 

Realmente podría acostumbrarse a eso, pensó, sacando los dedos de Bubba, mientras posicionaba con su mano libre la punta de su miembro entre sus nalgas, intentado calmar la anticipación con algunos besos y lamidas sobre la espalda ajena. 

Los dedos dentro de Tommy continuaron con su labor, mientras Jason por su parte empezaba a impulsarse sobre sus rodillas, adentrándose hasta la mitad al intentar acostumbrar a Bubba a la sensación de invasión. 

Únicamente cuando lo sintió relajado fue cuando empezó a moverse. Su miembro se asentaba y chocaba con su interior, provocando que los gemidos guturales de Bubba resonaran cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más entrecortado. 

El interior de Tommy parecía apretarse aún más, suponiendo que la excitación y la necesidad de escuchar a Bubba lo hacía desesperarse aún más. 

Los movimientos de Jason eran precisos y certeros. Sus caderas movían la cama sin ningún problema, buscando golpear y estimular las zonas más sensibles del interior de Bubba, mientras con su lengua iba marcando una línea delgada de saliva que iba desde su hombro hasta su clavícula. 

Un par de estocadas más terminaron por provocar su eyaculación, más su cuerpo seguía con necesidad, dejando descansar a Bubba mientras su atención se enfocaba exclusivamente a atender a Tommy.

Jason sacó sus dedos, elevando bien las carnosas caderas mientras su miembro, aún ligeramente erecto, empezó a meterse de manera más repentina y sin anticipaciones. Tommy jadeó, bajando la cabeza y apretando las manos sobre las sábanas, a lo que Jason jaló ligeramente su cabello rizado, elevándolo con necesidad en buscar de lamer y succionar los labios contrarios. 

Los movimientos de Jason eran mucho más acelerados ahora. Su lengua se metía en la boca de Tommy, su miembro buscaba adentrarse por completo en Tommy, el cual parecía perder por completo el control, abriendo más las piernas y elevando más las caderas, sintiendo como su espalda se encorvaba ante la necesidad de sentir la piel de Jason sobre su piel. 

La cama se movía con mucho más impulso. Los gemidos eran elevados, al igual que el sonido del miembro chocando contra el carnoso trasero, mientras una guerra de poder se daba entre ambas lenguas al aire. 

Jason podía someter a Tommy con facilidad, pero el espíritu guerrero de aquel hombre era mucho más interesante que solo ponerlo en cuatro, por lo que masturbarle y follarle salió de manera natural ante la ola de se sensaciones que experimentaba. 

Un sonido gutural salió de los labios de Tommy. Abundante semen espeso salió de entre sus muslos. La mano de Jason se llenó de igual manera, permitiendo que la cabeza sudoroso de Tommy reposara sobre su hombre, acariciando con suavidad el flequillo húmedo sobre su frente.

Ambos hombres terminaron acurrucados sobre el amplio pecho de Jason. Era una suerte que no necesitara dormir. El verlos descansar a la par era una de las imágenes más tranquilizadoras que había visto durante todos sus años de vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda.


	5. Family dinner

A Bubba le gustaba cocinar.

Aunque a veces se la pasaba todo el día cortando los cuerpos, había ocasiones especiales en donde se permitía a sí mismo el relajarse al preparar los trozos de carne, condimentando y colocando con cuidado casa especia y condimento.

Jason era testigo silencioso de aquello, limitándose a observar sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la estufa. Bubba cortaba la carne, la asaba y la servía en un enorme platón rojizo, sintiendo Jason como el aura de Bubba, que era siempre nerviosa, parecía relajarse y disfrutar genuinamente aquel momento.

El olor a la carne asada era delicioso. Jason no podía evitar el disfrutar el aroma, recordando por un momento todas esas aquellas ocasiones en donde su madre cocinaba sus platillos favoritos, sintiendo la calidez en la casa producto de todos los guisos y recetas.

Los ojos de Jason se cerraron, sintiendo calor alrededor de su cuerpo. La sensación de la luz del sol filtrándose por uno de los ventanales. Bubba se movía, girando la cabeza en su dirección durante un par de ocasiones, mostrando un semblante amable, incluso dulce ante los ojos de Jason.

Repentinamente observó cómo Bubba intentaba alcanzar uno de los estantes más altos de la cocina, estando a una distancia considerablemente alta como para impedirle al hombre poder alcanzarlo.

Y no era que Bubba fuera particularmente bajo de estatura. Fácilmente podría superar el metro y ochenta cinco, pero los enormes estantes de aquella vieja casa eran muchos más altos de lo que uno podría suponer.

La mayoría de sus actos eran instintivos, por lo que Jason no se la pensó dos veces para levantarse y acercarse a Bubba, quien sorprendido sintió como Jason le rodeaba por la cintura, elevándolo en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Bubba y Jason se conectaron. La expresión de Bubba era de sorpresa total. Nadie nunca jamás lo había cargado antes, no al menos después de los 5 años, siendo de complexión robusta y pesada para cualquier hombre normal.

Sin embargo, claro estaba que Jason no era para nada un hombre normal, por lo que Bubba le sonrió, elevando su mano y sacando de los estantes aquellas especias especiales que únicamente eran usadas para las comidas mucho más elaboradas, siendo el deseo de su madre de preservar todas aquellas cosas en un lugar específico de la casa.

Al bajarlo a nivel del suelo, Bubba y Jason continuaron con las miradas conectadas.

Los ojos de Bubba brillaban con una alegría bastante particular.

Posando las manos sobre sus hombres, el hombre de la máscara de carne se acercó lentamente a Jason, depositando un suave beso sobre la máscara contraria antes de girarse y continuar preparando los vegetales y la carne sobre el asador.

Jason no necesitaba comer, pero la comida de Bubba era simplemente deliciosa. El resto de sus parientes ya parecían acostumbrados a él. Sus interacciones con Bubba se hacían cada vez más notorias, por lo que formar parte de la familia era una realidad.


	6. Dance

Jason no estaba acostumbrado a las celebraciones.

Su madre y él eran los únicos que hacían celebraciones en ocasiones especiales. Navidad, Año Nuevo y sus propios cumpleaños eran los recuerdos que aparecían con más recurrencia en su mente.

Pamela Voorhees era una mujer animada, que gustaba de consentir a Jason en cualquier oportunidad que se presentara. Jason recordaba la comida de su madre, el sabor del pastel casero, el sonido de la música que su madre colocaba únicamente para ellos y la forma tan cálida en la que le hacía saber a Jason lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sin embargo, Jason jamás estuvo acostumbrado a pasar el rato con muchas personas. La familia Sawyer no era tan numerosa en cuanto a integrantes, pero el comportamiento de Nubbins y Chop Top era tan escandaloso que parecían ser una horda de personas.

A Jason le hubiera encantado acabar con la vida de este par de gemelos, pero el hecho de dañar a alguien importante para Bubba era la principal razón por la cual quería adaptarse, notando como el hombre se ponía contento al notar las interacciones de Jason con su familia.

La celebración era debido al cumpleaños número 126 del abuelo Sawyer. La figura encorvada y decrepita del anciano apenas y podía gesticular y mover ligeramente las manos, pero por extraño que pareciera, parecía estar bastante atento de todo lo que le rodeaba, siendo testigo Jason de como una especie de sonrisa aparecía en el rostro arrugado al ser presentado por Drayton como el nuevo “amigo” de Bubba.

Jason no entendía de protocolos familiares, pero su instinto le ordenó el estrechar con mucho cuidado la huesuda mano del anciano. Desde que habían empezado sus interacciones con Bubba, Jason había procurado moderar su fuerza sobrehumana, siendo bastante cuidadoso con su trato con sus nuevos compañeros humanos.

Pese a tener cuidado, Jason no se había limitado a permanecer callado y quieto al ser testigo de algunos comentaros en burla hacia Bubba, ejerciendo su fuerza, estatura e intimidación para mantener a raya a todas las personas que intentarán ofender al hombre, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Aunque se había hecho la promesa de no matar a ningún miembro de la familia, Jason siempre mantenía una postura en alerta, notando con el pasar del tiempo como los gemelos intentaban ser mucho más amables con ambos, respetando incluso los momentos en donde pasaban la tarde a solas.

Por ahora, la decoración de la fiesta era algo sutil, manteniendo el estilo campirano tanto en la música como en la manera de acomodar las cosas en el jardín.

Chop Top intentaba mantener la música en alto, mientras que Nubbins se encargaba de documentarlo todo al tomar múltiples fotografías a todo lo que le rodeaba. Algunos globos rojos fueron colocados ahí y allá, mientras que Bubba se acercaba lentamente a él para ofrecerle un enorme vaso de té helado con abundante hielo, que Jason no reprochó a pesar de no necesitar ingerir ningún alimento.

La compañía de Bubba siempre le resultó una experiencia agradable.

Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, Jason pudo sentir como aquel hombre podía entender parte de su necesidad y sus vivencias, reconociendo ante sí mismo que jamás se había topado con una persona similar a Bubba en el pasado.

Había rasgos de timidez e impulsividad a la par en Bubba. Pese a ser fuerte, impulsivo y un asesino a sangre fría, siempre había un matiz de timidez, ingenuidad y hasta incluso cierto arrepentimiento, siendo seguido de cerca por Jason al momento de notar alguna especie de crisis en sus acciones.

Por ahora, el semblante tranquilo y animado de Bubba era lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir tranquilo. La mano de Jason rozaba ligeramente los dedos contrarios, sintiendo como Bubba se inclinaba ligeramente en su dirección, mostrando una sonrisa sutil que apenas era perceptible al ocultarse detrás de la máscara.

De un momento a otro, el sonido de una canción _country_ empezó a resonar. La tonada era lenta y suave, provocando en Bubba una reacción mucho más animada al querer tomar la mano de Jason, dejando ambos vasos sobre la mesa mientras jalaba al hombre a una zona un poco más alejada del resto de las personas.

Bubba colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Jason, mientras que uno de sus brazos intentaba rodear la cadera contraria con suavidad.

Jason nunca aprendió a bailar, pero intentar llevarle el ritmo a Bubba parecía animarlo bastante, por lo que sus pasos oscos y lentos iban marcando un ritmo a destiempo, aunque eso parecía no importarle en absoluto a Bubba.

Los ojos del hombre frente a él, tan azules como el cielo mismo, parecían mirarle con una expresión de cariño y admiración.

Nadie jamás le había mirado con esa clase de cariño, nadie que no fuera su madre al menos, por lo que abrazar la cintura de Bubba le salió de manera completamente natural, como si sus brazos pertenecieran ahí desde el principio.

Bubba sonrió, acurrucando la cabeza sobre el amplio hombro contrario. Jason le llevaba al menos dos cabezas de altura, encontrando fascinante la manera en la cual Bubba podía entregarse de esa forma ante él, sintiendo su respiración acompasada al ritmo de la música.

Jason cerró los ojos por un momento. El cabello de Bubba ocasionaba un cosquilleo agradable. La sensación de calor sobre su pecho se extendía a medida que ambos giraban, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes y para nada sincronizados.

Únicamente el sonido de la voz de Nubbins los hizo salir de su trance, quien parecía no caber en sí mismo al empezar a tomarle varias fotografías, teniendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La levantar la vista, Jason pudo observar como todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos. Quizá era su imaginación, pero Jason podía jurar que había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del anciano en la silla de ruedas.


	7. Video tapes

El sonido de la cama era escandaloso. Crujía, se movía y chocaba en ocasiones contra la pared.

Los ojos de Bubba apenas y podían mantenerse abiertos. Encima de él yacía el cuerpo de Jason, rebotando sobre su entrepierna.

Las poderosas y enormes manos se encontraban fijamente sujetas sobre los muslos desnudos de Bubba. La espalda de Jason estaba completamente recta, dándole a Bubba un buen vistazo tanto de sus músculos como de su trasero, el cual no paraba de rebotar rítmicamente.

Bubba no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese momento, pero sus manos apenas podían quedarse quietas, empezando a sujetar las caderas de Jason en busca de intensificar la sensación.

Aunque el peso de Jason era considerable, Bubba podía arreglárselas bien para darle impulso a su cadera. Jason era especialmente ágil, aún pese a su complexión y tamaño.

Los gemidos de Bubba eran graves y elevados, mientras que Jason estaba silente. Bubba ya se había acostumbrado a su silencio, incluso disfrutaba de la quietud que los rodeaba a ambos.

Recordaba haber guiado a Jason hasta su cuarto. Había mostrado a su pareja sus diferentes figuras personajes de películas de terror viejas. Tenía un par de posters, una vieja televisión y algunas cuantas cintas de vídeo gastadas por el uso.

Bubba había intentado colocar alguna, pero la intensión y deseo de Jason era bastante diferente a lo que esperaba.

Jason únicamente levantaba su máscara para poder acceder a los labios de Bubba. Lamía, mordía y succionaba, provocando que Bubba se dejara llevar por sus emociones, empezando a levantar con lentitud la camisa negra y roída del cuerpo contrario.

Jason tenía un cuerpo interesante.

Era grande, musculoso, cada parte de su cuerpo tenía un atractivo natural que Bubba no podía ignorar.

Besar y recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Jason se había vuelto una especie de ritual, provocando que el hombre jadeara, intentando contener el casi natural deseo de soltar una mordida por alguna de las zonas más sensibles.

Se sentía _hambriento_ , pero no era la clase de hambre que experimentaba a la hora de cenar. Su miembro se endurecía con casi cualquier contacto que tuviera con Jason, por lo que permitirle bajar sus pantalones y llevarlo a la cama era casi un acto reflejo.

Jason solía dominar en muchas ocasiones, aunque el instinto de Bubba siempre salía a reducir de alguna u otra forma.

Mientras Jason era cuidadoso y parecía no querer romperle, Bubba no podía evitar encajar sus uñas, morder e incluso marcar algunas zonas, siendo presa de su propia desesperación.

En esta ocasión se encontraba recostado en la cama, observando como Jason tomaba su miembro, alineándose hasta adentrarlo directamente en su trasero.

Bubba jamás había experimentado una sensación similar.

Su cuerpo entero sintió una sensación electrizante, la cual se generaba desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta los rizos de su cabello.

Un jadeo salió al sentirse por completo dentro del cuerpo ajeno, el cual no le daba tregua alguna al empezar a moverse rítmicamente, encontrando en los muslos de Bubba un soporte para poder impulsar sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo.

Bubba apenas y tenía auto-control en ese momento. Sus dedos se colocaron firmemente sobre las caderas de Jason. Sus uñas se enterraron, sus caderas se elevaron y su cabeza se elevó ante las oleadas de placer y presión.

Aprisionado, su miembro apenas y podía soportar toda la estimulación, intentando por todos los medios el contener su orgasmo por más tiempo.

Llevar una vida sexual activa con Jason le había enseñado a soportar cada vez más. Sus ojos ardían, picaban ante la sensación de placer, pero no quería perder de vista la manera en la que las carnosas nalgas contrarías rebotaban rítmicamente.

Jason parecía en trance. Dominaba su cuerpo a la perfección, siendo curioso ante Bubba al notar como en algunas ocasiones, Jason parecía ser algo osco y torpe, aprendiendo con el tiempo el cómo soltarse más ante las sensaciones y emociones que experimentaban.

Una embestida particularmente fuerte hizo que Bubba terminara dentro del cuerpo contrario. Jason se quedó quieto, ajustándose de tal forma que su trasero aprisionó aún más el miembro de Bubba.

La sensación de liberación provocó que Bubba relajara más su cuerpo, liberando las caderas de Jason de su prisión.

Sudoroso, Bubba jadeaba con lentitud, observando la curvatura natural de la espalda contraria relajarse, disfrutando de igual manera.

Aunque no soltara palabra alguna, Jason siempre tenía formas de demostrarle a Bubba cuanto lo disfrutaba, cuanto lo quería y cuanto estaba dispuesto a experimentar en su relación.

Y Bubba no podría estar más contento de descubrir cada vez más de su nueva pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví (?)


	8. Bite

Las cosas iban demasiado _bien_.

Jason no podía pedir más. Era increíble lo fácil que le resultaba dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Ahora mismo tenía a Bubba debajo de él, estando en cuclillas para permitirle devorar tanto su miembro como parte de su trasero.

Las manos de Jason estaban firmemente sujetas al borde de la cabecera de la cama. Sus piernas se abrían cada vez más, sintiendo como la lengua de Bubba dejaba un rastro placentero de humedad por todas las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo.

Jason había subido ligeramente su máscara, dejando entrever sus labios y una pequeña parte de su rostro.

Le gustaba la confidencia de poder retirarse su máscara, siendo seguido por Bubba al retirarla por completo, regalándole siempre una enorme sonrisa a Jason al verle frente a frente durante cada día y cada noche, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Al bajar ligeramente la cabeza, Jason podía notar como los rizos castaños oscuros de Bubba se movían aquí y allá, estando bastante concentrado en darle todo el placer posible con sus labios y lengua.

El silencio de Jason quedó de lado ante la ola de gemidos graves y guturales. Únicamente Bubba sería capaz de verlo, de escucharlo, de _sentirlo_.

Todo el autocontrol de Jason estaba enfocado en detener sus caderas y su cuerpo, deseando por todos los medios el dejar un marguen de separación suficientemente grande para permitirle a su pareja moverse.

Su pareja. Bubba era _su_ pareja.

Nunca se había imaginado el empezar una relación durante todos sus años de existencia. El cariño, el amor y la protección aparecían al apenas verlo acercarse, deseando prolongar el mayor tiempo posible todas aquellas experiencias.

Despertar a su lado, tomarle de la mano, besarlo, aprender cosas nuevas que Bubba le mostraba día a día, el cuidar a los animales del corral y hasta incluso convivir con su extraña familia, Jason estaba dispuesto a experimentar cada una de estas nuevas experiencias.

El enorme torso humedecido por sudor se agitaba en movimientos acelerados. Sentía su miembro a punto de reventar por la sensación cercana del orgasmo, por lo que su atención estaba completamente fija a la sensación de los labios e incluso los dientes de Bubba sobre las marcadas venas y los enormes muslos.

Al sentir un dedo adentrarse en su interior, Jason no pudo evitar gemir de manera más profunda y sonora. Su miembro terminó por eyacular sobre el rostro del caníbal, sintiendo como Bubba daba una mordida particularmente fuerte, saboreando tanto la carne como el semen y la sangre de Jason en el proceso.

Una de las poderosas manos de Jason se posó sobre los rizos marrones, guiando a Bubba por los alrededores de su miembro, mientras la tibia y húmeda lengua de Bubba empezaba a limpiar toda el área, alzándose lo suficiente para dejar ligeros besos y lengüetazos sobre la punta del pene.

Los ojos verdosos y castaños se encontraron después de eso. Jason había retirado su máscara por completo, mientras que Bubba le sonreía con una expresión de triunfo al ser capaz de despertar esos sonidos y movimientos de su pareja.

Las cosas, sin duda, no podían marchar mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí uwu, no se que más decir relghlerhlr


	9. Wound

Jason estaba _preocupado_.

No era común en él un sentimiento así, pero no podía encontrar otra definición o explicación para aquel sentimiento.

Todo comenzó un día en el que Bubba fue herido. La herida fue ocasionada por una de sus víctimas, una joven viajera que quería poner resistencia a ser llevada al sótano.

La chica sacó un cuchillo y apuñalo a Bubba en un movimiento repentino. El sonido de queja de Bubba resonó casi por toda la casa, provocando que Jason se moviera con rapidez para tomar a la joven y arrancarle la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento por el acto.

Bubba se quedó sorprendido, dejando desatendida su herida al enfocar su mirada en Jason. Pese a ser enternecedor la forma en la cual le admiraba, Jason tomó con delicadeza el brazo de Bubba, guiándolo con suavidad a la cocina, empezando a limpiar la herida para poco después vendarla con una gentileza impropia de su naturaleza.

Los ojos y gestos de Bubba mostraban su agradecimiento y admiración, no tardando en alzar la máscara de Jason para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Los gemelos y Drayton estaban asombrados ante la fuerza que mostró al decapitar con un solo movimiento a una mujer. Ninguno de los tres se movió de sus lugares y Jason estaba satisfecho con aquello.

Sin embargo, había un sentimiento brotando en su interior.

Día tras día, después de ese incidente, Jason se dio la tarea de curar y cambiar los vendajes en la herida de Bubba. La recuperación fue exitosa gracias a sus cuidados, dejando únicamente una cicatriz lineal en la zona.

Jason además se dio la tarea de hacer las labores más sucias de la casa, como era desollar los cuerpos y preparar la carne para el consumo de todos, temiendo que alguna infección pudiera colarse en el cuerpo de Bubba por estar expuesto a las viseras y despojos humanos.

Aunque la herida ya estaba sanada, ese sentimiento de angustia continuó acompañando a Jason con el paso de los días.

Bubba era humano. Su condición humana lo delimitaba, entendiendo con este hecho que el tiempo que estuvieran juntos estaba contado.

Podría vivir con Bubba y verlo envejecer, pero tarde o temprano su condición sobrenatural de existencia le jugaría una mala pasada al tener que ver fallecer al hombre que le acompañaba día y noche, sin poder detener el curso natural de su vida.

Aquel pensamiento le resultó realmente cruel, bajando un poco la cabeza mientras observaba a Bubba frente a él, sosteniendo la gallina que cuidaba como si fuera parte de la familia.

Jamás había deseado, hasta el momento, renunciar a su condición sobrenatural. ¿No había una forma de cambiar la condición humana de Bubba para extender su vida?

Meditándolo, Jason se dio cuenta que era la condición humana de Bubba lo que le hacía sentir calor dentro de su pecho.

Sus acciones, sus cariños, sus atenciones y manera tan humana de comportarse frente a él y enseñarle su mundo. Todas esas acciones estaban concentradas en la naturaleza suave y delicada de su humanidad.

Hacerlo renunciar a eso parecía mucho más cruel que el destino que tendría que soportar sobre sus hombros.

Jason acercó su mano a la de Bubba. Haría valer el tiempo que fuera necesario. Lo haría feliz y, a su vez, se dejaría llevar por aquella felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME QUEMA


	10. Bed

La cama siempre rechinaba mucho.

Quizá para los demás era insoportable, pero para Jason y Bubba _no_.

Era curioso cómo, pese a la naturaleza de ambos, lograban encontrar mutuo placer en cosas tan mundanas como el tener relaciones sexuales.

Jason había descubierto que no solo le encantaba dar, sino también le encanta recibir atenciones por parte de Bubba, quien en este momento se encontraba bastante ocupado manteniendo su rostro enterrado en el trasero de Jason.

Por su parte, al restar posicionado sobre el rostro de Bubba, Jason intentaba tener el control de su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos lentos y precisos para recibir las atenciones de la hábil lengua de su pareja.

Los labios de Bubba estaban completamente abiertos, devorando por alrededores de la piel de Jason, mientras sus manos se ajustaban al contorno de su trasero, intentando abrir lo mejor posible para dejar derramado el rastro de saliva que actuaría como lubricante.

La erección de ambos estaba siendo desatendida, por lo que después de algunos cuantos movimientos, Jason se acomodó sobre el regazo de Bubba mientras el caníbal empezaba a bombear con sus dedos húmedos la erección del hombre sobre su cuerpo, sincronizando sus movimientos lo mejor que podían para que sus acciones se coordinaran.

Jason había aprendido a dominar cada vez más su cuerpo, bajando con cuidado hasta empalarse a sí mismo y empezar a cabalgar sobre el regazo de Bubba, provocando que el hombre soltara un elevado gemido ante la sensación de verse apresado entre las carnes de su pareja.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna y no lo necesitaban. Sus gemidos, gruñidos y sonidos eran el suficiente indicador para saber cómo moverse, como acomodarse y que movimientos hacer para disfrutar al máximo cada sensación de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Jason se posicionaron sobre los muslos de Bubba, empezando a acelerar los movimientos de sus caderas para cabalgar con más fuerza y precisión. Sentir el miembro de Bubba adentrarse y rozar su próstata provocaba que Jason bajara con más rapidez su cuerpo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás al permitirse a si mismo gemir y soltar leves gruñidos.

La imagen que Bubba tenía era una de las más excitantes que jamás había visto, con Jason dejándose llevar por su excitación y placer, provocando que el caníbal intensificada el movimiento de sus caderas y de su mano sobre el miembro humedecido.

Las acciones de ambos hombres eran aceleradas y erráticas. La cama no dejaba de rechinar ante el peso de ambas, provocando que el sonido se extendiera por los rincones de la casa.

Todos menos el abuelo podían escuchar la sinfonía de sonidos y gruñidos del cuarto de Bubba, pero era obvio que nadie haría algo para acallarlos. Jason era lo suficientemente intimidante como para provocar cierto temor en el resto de la familia, y el abuelo por su parte estaba encantado de que su nieto tuviera a una persona como Jason a su lado.

De un momento a otro, Jason empezó a sentir el calor característico que le indicaba que su orgasmo estaba por llegar.

A juzgar por sus movimientos y sonidos, Bubba se encontraba en la misma situación, por lo que ambos empezaron a moverse de forma cada vez más acelerada y brusca, provocando que en un movimiento determinado la cama terminara por romperse, cayendo en el piso.

Aunque Bubba parecía sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, su orgasmo no fue interrumpido, sintiendo como su semilla se esparcía por el interior de Jason, mientras el miembro de Jason derramaba de igual forma su semilla entre los dedos y sobre el abdomen descubierto.

Bubba soltó una ligera risa mientras Jason se inclinaba con suavidad, alcanzando sus labios en un beso lento y delicado, poco antes de levantarse con cuidado.

No sería la primera ni la última vez que rompían la cama, pensó Jason, mientras buscaba las herramientas que Bubba guardaba en el armario.


	11. Birthday

Jason no sabía cómo Bubba se había enterado de que era su cumpleaños, pero él lo sabía.

Al levantarse ese día de la cama, Bubba entró al cuarto con una bandeja repleta de comida: huevos estrellados, carne, jugo de naranja, un par de panecillos con mermelada casera y un pequeño jarrón con una flor roja.

Jason se quedó impresionando. 

Bubba se esmeró ese día por preparar aquella sorpresa para él, y aunque Jason no necesitaba comer, probar la comida recién hecha de Bubba era algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

Al terminar de comer, el hombre retiró la bandeja y le regaló un suave beso a Jason en la comisura de sus labios, dejándole en las manos una pequeña caja envuelta con papel periódico.

Al salir el cuarto que compartían y cerrar la puerta, Jason abrió con delicadeza su regalo, encontrándose con una pulsera similar a la que Bubba y sus hermanos portaban.

Aquello le enterneció. Jamás había sentido un calor similar en su pecho por nadie más. Únicamente el recuerdo de su madre le ocasionaba aquella sensación, pero el amor, cariño y cuidado de Bubba lograba despertar en él ese instinto de querer protegerlo y estar a su lado en todo momento y lugar.

Jason se colocó la pulsera en ese mismo momento, admirándola.

Sus pensamientos de concentraron en el regalo de Bubba, casi sorprendiéndose al ver entrar a su pareja únicamente con su sombrero y botas vaqueras.

La mirada de Jason no podía dejar de seguir el cuerpo ajeno que se movía con lentitud hacia la cama, mostrando una ligera sonrisa mientras que con una de sus manos empezaba a masturbarse frente a Jason.

Jason sintió que su miembro se endurecía con solo verle. Realmente le atraía Bubba y de aquello no había duda alguna, descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo al retirarse las sábanas de su regazo.

Los ojos de Bubba y Jason conectaron justo en el momento en que Bubba se acomodó en su regazo, tomando el miembro contrario y masturbandolo poco antes de bajar apresuradamente, empezando a adentrar el miembro entre su trasero.

Bubba no le dio oportunidad a Jason de reaccionar antes de estar cabalgando en su regazo, empezando a mover sus caderas en movimientos acelerados que provocaban que Jason arqueara la espalda, terminando por apoyarse sobre la cama mientras gruñidos guturales y graves empezaban a resonar por la habitación.

Los movimientos de Bubba eran acelerados y rápidos. Sin duda alguna su naturaleza de  _ cowboy _ se dejaba ver en sus movimientos y su manera de sostenerse del cuerpo ajeno, como si estuviera encima de un toro mecánico.

Las manos de Jason le sostuvieron las caderas, empezando a elevar su cuerpo para chocar con más fuerza y más impulso en el interior de Bubba.

El miembro erecto de Bubba rebotaba en cada movimiento, por lo que las manos de Jason intentaron no solo sostener sus caderas, sino masturbar a su pareja para que el orgasmo llegara al mismo tiempo para ambos.

La cabeza de Bubba se inclinó hacia atrás al sentir el miembro de Jason aplastar su próstata. Los gemidos eran graves y elevados. 

Jason se sentía fuera de control, dando una embestida particularmente profunda que terminó por llenar de semen el interior de su pareja.

El miembro de Bubba eyaculó entre sus manos y sobre su vientre marcado. Sus ojos no perdían de vista la manera tan erótica en la que Bubba se movía y respiraba con dificultad.

Era el mejor cumpleaños de todos. 


	12. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quietud del lago era lo único que les rodeaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y seguimos con la saga de Bubba y Jason queriéndose mucho

El espacio era reducido, pero eso no importaba.

Bubba había tomado la camioneta de Drayton aquella noche, escabulléndose a escondidas de toda su familia para llevar a Jason a un pequeño paseo nocturno.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos hombros habían avanzado hasta encontrarse nuevamente con el viejo campamento abandonado al lado de Crystal Lake.

La quietud y calma del lago únicamente eran interrumpidas por los sonidos tan característicos de los insectos y demás animales a los alrededores.

Tanto Jason como Buba estaban acostumbrados a esa quietud tan característica de la granja, la cual a menudo era interrumpido no solo por el sonido de la naturaleza, sino por los sonidos de los gemelos o Drayton a la distancia, quienes no dejaban que la calma rondara por mucho tiempo en los alrededores.

Bubba estacionó la camioneta cerca del lago, dejando que su cabeza descansara encima del asiento. Era extraño para ambos tener un momento de completa quietud y soledad, por lo que Jason no tardó en relajarse poco a poco, dejando que su cabeza se depositara con suavidad sobre el hombro contrario, buscando a tientas una de las manos de Bubba.

Los ojos de Bubba se cerraron lentamente, entrelazando lentamente los dedos con los de Jason y dejando que la calma del momento los envolviera a ambos, sin impórtales nada más que relajarse y disfrutar de un momento de completa paz.

Era extraño para ambos, ya que toda su vida siempre estuvo llena de estrés y acciones que los ponían siempre al límite. Al encontrar una manera de disfrutar de su mutua compañía, tanto Bubba como Jason habían aprendido a disfrutar de cosas que antes no podían hacer con facilidad, como caminar por senderos, sentarse juntos a hacer sus actividades y, por supuesto, tener diferentes acercamientos que les permitieran explorar y disfrutar su sexualidad.

Su relación se había vuelto cada vez más solida, siendo una sorpresa para la familia Sawyer que terminó por adoptar a Jason como un miembro más de la familia, entendiendo en poco tiempo que molestar o hacer burla de Bubba era algo que quedaba permanentemente prohibido de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos de Bubba continuaron cerrados hasta que sintieron el cuerpo de Jason moverse. El hombre a su lado se había apartado de su hombro, elevando su máscara lo suficiente para dejar sus labios expuestos, empezando lentamente a desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de Bubba.

A Bubba le encantaba que Jason hiciera las cosas en un ritmo lento y tranquilo. Aunque en muchas ocasiones se dejaban llevar por sus instintos más primarios, Jason le había encontrado el gusto a explorar, acariciar y disfrutar del cuerpo de Bubba, ejerciendo diferentes acciones para hacerle gemir y retorcerse de placer, cosa que Bubba no tardó en imaginar hasta encontrarse ligeramente excitado por la expectación y el recuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Jason se encontraba bajando lentamente el pantalón y la ropa interior contraria, rebelando ante sus ojos el miembro semierecto de Bubba, que no tardó en acariciar hasta empezar a masturbar en un ritmo lento y delicado.

Los dedos de Jason tomaron con firmeza todo el grosor del miembro, jugando un poco con su vello púbico mientras se iba inclinando poco a poco, abriendo sus labios y usando su lengua para lamer desde la punta hasta la zona de los testículos.

Los ojos de Bubba se cerraron nuevamente, elevando la cabeza y soltando un gemido bastante elevado.

Jamás se cansaría de tener este tipo de acercamientos con Jason, cerrando uno de sus puños y levantando su otra mano hasta sostenerse del techo de la camioneta.

Jason continuaba con sus avances, empezando a succionar ligeramente uno de los testículos hasta recorrer con lentitud toda la longitud, llegando nuevamente a la punta de su miembro.

Abriendo bien los labios, Jason engulló en su totalidad el miembro contrario, empezando a succionar por unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar a meter y sacar, dejando un rastro ligero de saliva por entre sus labios mientras su cabeza se elevaba y bajaba por completo.

Bubba no podía dejar de gemir para ese entonces. A tientas empezó a buscar la palanca del asiento para empezar a inclinar y moverlo el pequeño sillón hacia atrás. El rechinido del asiento oxidado hacía eco dentro del automóvil, a la par que los sonidos de Bubba iban incrementando en intensidad.

Jason había aprendido a identificar los diferentes sonidos de Bubba, por lo que sus acciones empezaron a acelerarse mientras con una de sus manos continuaba masturbando ligeramente el miembro, sintiéndolo palpitar entre sus dedos.

Su propio miembro había despertado en sus pantalones, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en hacer sentir bien a Bubba, la cual era una tarea que se había auto impuesto desde el primer momento en que lo había visto llegar al orgasmo. Se había prometido a sí mismo el volver a ser testigo de esas expresiones y sonidos placenteros.

Jason terminó por retirar por completo su máscara, alzando de vez en cuando su rostro para notar las expresiones de Bubba marcarse sobre la máscara de carne.

Al notar la acción de Jason, Bubba no tardó en imitar el gesto, revelando ante los atentos ojos de Jason todas las marcas, cicatrices y demás deformidades, estando ambos completamente expuestos el uno al otro.

Jason paró sus acciones para incorporarse, quedando a la altura del rostro contrario. Sus manos acariciaron cada una de las cicatrices, dejando un rastro de suaves besos por las zonas más afectadas.

Los ojos de Bubba se cerraron por inercia. Sentía su corazón acelerarse y una sensación calidad esparcirse por su pecho, tomando el rostro de Jason por las mejillas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, provocando que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en los casi inexistentes labios de su pareja.

Jason y Bubba se miraron por un momento antes de que Jason volviera descender. Su boca volvió a abrirse para lograr engullir nuevamente el miembro erecto, provocando que un gemido bastante elevado saliera de los labios de Bubba, quien en un impulso llevó una de sus manos a la base de la cabeza de Jason.

El ritmo de Jason volvió a incrementarse nuevamente, provocando que Bubba se volviera un desastre de gemidos y quejidos, moviendo de forma errática sus caderas para intensificar la sensación de la boca húmeda contraria contra su piel. 

Cuando menos lo pensó, Bubba había dado un gemido bastante elevado, sintiendo como su orgasmo era alcanzado. El semen espeso empezó a salir a chorros por la comisura de los labios de Jason.

Los ojos de Bubba se abrieron con lentitud, empezando poco a poco a calmar su pesada respiración.

Apenas estaba intentando volver a la normalidad cuando sintió como Jason terminaba de reclinar el asiento por completo, dejando a Bubba completamente acostado mientras Jason bajaba rápidamente sus propios pantalones.

Antes de darse cuenta, una de las manos empezó a masturbarle de manera acelerada, mientras Jason desabrochaba su camisa de botones roja, empezando a lamer, succionar y besas por los alrededores del amplio pecho de Bubba.

Bubba empezó a gemir, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a excitarse otra vez, mientras su miembro se endurecía cada vez más ante la insistencia de Jason por tocar y explorar todas las zonas sensibles de su anatomía.

Una vez que logró su cometido de volver a endurecer el miembro de Bubba, Jason terminó por retirar por completo todas sus prendas, quedando completamente expuesto y elevándose con lentitud hasta lograr montarse en el cuerpo contrario, alineando el miembro de Bubba de tal manera que pudo empalarse al bajar súbitamente sus caderas.

El rostro de Bubba volvió a elevarse ante la sorpresa y la sensación calidad rodeando su miembro nuevamente. Las manos de Bubba sostuvieron las caderas de Jason, quien no le dio la oportunidad de reponerse por completo antes de empezar a dar sentones, permitiendo que el grosor de Bubba se perdiera por completo entre las carnes de sus nalgas.

Bubba estaba preocupado de que Jason se sintiera incomodo, ya que se encontraba encorvado al no caber en el espacio tan reducido del automóvil, pero Jason estaba demasiado concentrado en el movimiento de sus caderas para notarlo.

Los labios de Jason subían y bajaban por la clavícula de Bubba, logrando dar una ligera mordida mientras las manos de Bubba bajaban y subía por entre las enormes caderas y poderosos muslos, sintiendo como el miembro erecto de Jason chocaba y se restregaba contra su vientre abultado.

Bubba tomó con una de sus manos el miembro de Jason, empezando a masturbar y provocando en el hombre un gemido gutural y elevado. Bubba giró su rostro y empezó a buscar los labios de Jason con desesperación, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambos empezaba a manifestar las primeras oleadas de un apresurado orgasmo, mientras las caderas de Jason no paraban sus movimientos rápidos y erráticos.

La lengua de Jason exploraba la boca de Bubba con avidez. Ninguno de los dos había tenido experiencia antes, pero sus cuerpos actuaban por impulsividad en muchas ocasiones, volviéndose cada vez más expertos en explorar y despertar diferentes reacciones con sus acciones y movimientos.

Un gemido elevado por parte de Bubba indicó la llegada de su orgasmo una vez más, muriendo entre los labios y las carnes de Jason, mientras Jason por su parte sentía la espesa sensación de su propio semen resbalar entre los dedos callosos de su pareja.

A pesar de haber alcanzado su orgasmo, Jason tenía la suficiente energía para no dejar que su cuerpo aplastar por completo a Bubba, elevándose lo suficiente para tomar una última vez las mejillas contrarias y plantar un suave y delicado beso en cada una de sus marcas.

Los ojos de Bubba se cerraron nuevamente. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Jason sobre el suyo y la quietud del lago y el campamento volvió a rodearlos por completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Miren, la verdad es que...no tengo una explicación. Solo lean y disfruten y comenten si quieren.


End file.
